


xx

by Ceehuang



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceehuang/pseuds/Ceehuang





	xx

谁都知道远近闻名的红灯区女王Crowley，虽然看上去高傲冰冷，但是床上叫的又浪又响，活好到几乎没有男人能在他的胯下坚持二十分钟以上。他没有保护人，自己单干，顾客每射一次Crowley都仿佛能听见钞票哗啦啦的流进钱包里的声音。想赖账？没门。Crowley能一脚把你踢下床在用高跟鞋跟踩碎你的蛋蛋，让你再也硬不起来。

但是Crowley最近生意情况实在令人担忧，被一个新来的小婊子抢尽了风头。这还是让Crowley脸上不太能挂的住。他乔装打扮一番，精心挑选了墨镜，准备去新人那里摸摸底。看看到底有什么奇迹魔法能把客人全都诱惑的鬼迷心窍。

给Crowley开门的是个唇红齿白的小屁孩，一头毛绒绒的卷发，笑起来的时候无辜但又带着一点足够祸害人间的邪气。Crowley坐在床边打量着，也不知道这孩子到底成年了没有，转念一想现在男人都喜欢吃嫩草，也难怪生意这么好。

“先生选一个模式吧。”Crowley接过男孩递过来的像菜单一样的东西。上面写着什么：神秘博士，摇滚地狱，性爱大师，爱乐天堂……Crowley皱了皱眉，虽然不想承认自己与时代脱节，但这他妈都是什么东西。只能看似随意实际上小心翼翼的选择了一个看起来不会出错的“性爱大师”。

男孩笑着说good choice。紧接着掏出绳子，把Crowley的双手绑在床头。操这又是演哪出？Crowley心里一阵发毛。男孩过来蜻蜓点水一样的亲亲Crowley说他去换个衣服就回来。男孩的嘴唇又软又嫩，撩的Crowley心里痒痒，恨不得立刻用舌头攻城略地，奈何男孩灵巧的躲开了，“你可以叫我Azi” 男孩冲Crowley眨眨眼睛说到。

Azi换完衣服出来的时候已经变了样子。一身笔挺的西装，和那些平日里千里迢迢赶来操Crowley的白领禽兽没什么两样，只有毛绒绒的头发还有点刚才的孩子气。Azi在床边的椅子上坐了下来，清清嗓子，开始慢条斯里的说话。Crowley感觉他的声音也变了，不像刚才的天真快活，低沉性感了许多。见鬼他是怎么做到的？Crowley心里纳闷。

“亲爱的我现在要你闭上眼睛，”Azi说道，“我在吻你宝贝儿，抚摸你柔软的肌肤，一路向下。用舌尖挑逗你的乳尖。”Azi的声音好像有魔力，Crowley还能感受到那双软嫩鲜红的嘴唇在他皮肤上留下的触感。他听到Azi轻轻的笑了，“这么快就硬了。我想要亲亲它，用我的嘴唇包裹住它，含进去。你喜欢这样吗？想要快一点？你把手指穿插在我的头发里，操我的嘴，听我呜呜咽咽向你求饶的声音，看我双颊因为吮吸而凹陷下去的弧度。”

Crowley确实硬了。不用看他自己也知道紧绷的裤子下面凸起的难堪的形状。Crowley硬的难受，却只能靠着和布料摩擦带来一点点的快感。他的双手被绑在床头无能为力。操他的，谁都好，他现在只想要撸一把或者一场火热的口交。

“想要射出来吗？”不知道什么时候Azi已经走到床边，用手隔着裤子套动着Crowley的阴茎，裤子上已经润湿了一小片。Azi俯下身用舌尖舔着那一片湿润。虽然发疼的老二得到了一点点缓解，但是远远不够，毕竟隔了一条裤子。（是的，Crowley是没有内裤的习惯的）他想说，“看在上帝的份上行行好把那条该死的裤子脱下来吧。” 可是话还没说出口，Azi就已经骑了上来。一边做着上下起伏的下流动作，一边黏糊糊的凑过来要接吻。Crowley的吻技显然好的没话说，Azi细碎轻微的呻吟着。Crowley感觉到自己的老二在Azi那又圆又翘的臀部摩擦，这太过分了。Crowley心想。Azi帮忙脱掉了两个人的上衣，用嘴唇招待了一下Crowley的乳尖，当然手也没闲着，终于滑到了Crowley的裤子里，握住阴茎上下撸了起来。“等一下等一下。”Crowley让Azi停了下来，他感觉自己快要射了。他可不想就那么射在裤子里，像是个对着性感老师手淫的高中生一样。几乎是Azi帮他脱掉裤子，把他的老二含在嘴里的一瞬间他就射了，操，他一边骂着一边呻吟着，他看着Azi吞下了所有的精液，嘴边的一点点也没放过的舔干净了。

“怎么样先生？”Crowley头脑还是一片空白的时候他听见Azi说，“别急，好戏还在后面。”

Crowley现在一丝不挂的躺在床上，手腕因为被绑着有些发疼。Azi在手上倒满了润滑油。一边在Crowley的老二上撸动，另一只手的中指就毫不留情的插进了Crowley的甬道里，并且精准的按上了前列腺的凸起。Crowley实在没想到这一手，他被爽到叫了出来。“看来您很喜欢” Azi又塞了一根手指进去，一边抽插着，一边按摩着那个凸起。Crowley又硬了。我今天可能会死在这，他绝望的想。被两根手指操的爽到升天，这样的消息传出去怕不是颜面尽失。但是Crowley实在没心思想这些了，他一边浪叫，一边把腿张开更大，挺动着腰配合后穴手指的抽插。Crowley想要更多，后穴一边紧紧咬着两根手指不放，一边神智不清的说着什么想要被操之类的话。“我不会操你，先生。我的职业道德。”Azi笑的像个天使，但在Crowley眼里分明就是个魔鬼。Azi不知道从哪变出来的一个假阳具，还贴心的带上了套。“这是我超爱的小玩具，平时都是留着我自己用的呢。但是您太可爱了先生，我准备为您破一次例。” Azi一边说着，一边就操进了Crowley的身体里。被填满的瞬间，Crowley好像垂死挣扎的鱼，他抬高腰好让那个假鸡巴操进更深的地方。Azi掌握着节奏，不急不慢一下一下操动着，但每一下都又狠又深的操了进去。Crowley的浪叫十条街以外都能听到，他现在只能说出来好爽，要死了之类的话。这比他接过的任何一个客人都要爽。Crowley感觉自己要被操射了，但是Azi却在这个时候堵住了他的马眼。Crowley哀求道，求求你让我射。不行哦，男孩说道，并且加快了那根假鸡巴在后穴里抽插的速度。阴茎被憋的发疼，Crowley眼前一片泛白，他甚至不知道该怎么叫才能让眼前这个小恶魔心软。他只能凭着本能收缩着后穴，快感一波一波的淹没了他，在最后Azi松开手的瞬间，精液混合着各种液体射了出来，弄脏了对方还穿在身上的西装裤。操，Crowley看着眼前的人，他甚至连裤子都没脱。

“别担心” Azi显然误会了眼前人的意思。他爬到床头松开了绑着Crowley的双手的绳子。Crowley靠着床头坐了起来。他把腿伸向Azi的双腿间，用脚尖磨蹭着对方的老二，对方被这么折腾了一番显然还硬着。“我自己处理一下就好。”男孩无所谓的耸耸肩。

“你可以再为我破一次例，”Crowley说道，“我会让你更舒服的。”


End file.
